Bye Bye, Dollface
by WreckingDoll
Summary: sequel to Initiation is Over. Just when they thought their troubles had moved away, another circle finds them. A circle much stronger, with a dangerous eye on one of their own.
1. hotel california

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

**summary:  
**sequel to_ Initiation is Over_.  
Just when they thought their troubles had moved away, another circle finds them.  
A circle much stronger, with a dangerous eye on one of their own.

**warning:  
**rated T  
some rough language. probably some violence. I mean, come on- VAMPIRES.

**disclaimer:**  
**I obviously don't own anything that directly relates to the Lost Boys.  
**I wish I could take credit for that, but sadly, I was still but a fetus as the movie was released.  
I could try to claim that I was a very smart and talented fetus and I managed to write and direct this film from the womb,  
but that's an obvious lie.  
sigh.

**I won't have a specific updating schedule.  
Chapters may come out one right after another or it may be a day or a week.  
It really depends on how much I have to work.  
But reviews help. Positive reviews, that is.  
Criticize me if you will, but please be constructive.  
**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**.CHAPTER.1.**

**hotel california**

"Paul, I swear to god that if I look in here and all my underwear is missing again, I'm going to stake you myself. And trust me- it's no fun!"

She heard his laughing echoing through the cave and she knew he had done something. However, when she opened the drawer, everything was in place. Now she had no idea what that mischievous bastard had done. She sighed heavily, shaking her head. She slammed the drawer shut before bounding down the cavern she saw him enter moments ago.

"Paul, what have you done? My underwear is all there- at least I think so. But that means that you've done something else! Probably worse. Paulie!"

She laughed as she called for him. She strained her ears, trying to hear some hint as to where he was hiding but she couldn't tell. What little she did hear bounced off the cave walls and tricked her.  
She ran her fingers over the rough cavern walls. There was virtually no light and she hadn't though to bring her own. Not that it mattered much; she could see well enough. It was one of the perks of her new life.

She had been wandering further and further into the earth for the past ten minutes and still no sign of Paul. She didn't realize it went so far. By now, there was no light from the main cave leaking into the opening where she was. If she was still human, she would have been scared. Actually, she would have turned around a long time ago. But she was different now. She didn't scare as easily. However, that didn't mean she wanted to spend the whole night trying to find Paul, or her way out of the never ending cave.

"All right, Paul. Come out! Are you even still down here?"

She heard nothing but her own voice echoing back. Deciding that a cave-in right now would be most awful, she stopped yelling. She was going to keep going as long as it didn't start branching off in different directions. Two things that carried over when her blood changed, that she wished had not, were her ability to get lost easily and her clumsiness. The boys were constantly giving her a hard time about it. Apparently those were two traits that only belonged to humans. She was special. But she had to keep going. Now it was curiousity that pulled her further down.

A few minutes more and she would forget about her initial reason for being there.

-------------------------------------

Dwayne was enjoying a moment of calm relaxation while he had the chance. It happened so seldomly, but a bit more often now that Kaiya was around to entertain Paul. They were so alike. He loved to watch them interact, watch their personalities feed and bounce off of each other. But this was one of those nights where he could use a few minutes to himself, so he welcomed the silence. Although usually the silence meant they were getting into more trouble than when they could be heard...

Dwayne lay on his back on the edge of the fountain staring up towards the cave ceiling. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. It was the smile that could be seen on the happy face of a parent watching his children play. That's what Paul and Kaiya were when they were together- big kids. It was kind of adorable.

Speak of the devil...

"Hey," Paul jumped loudly beside the relaxing vampire. "Have you seen Kaiya anywhere? She was chasing me because she thinks I stole something of hers."

"And did you?"

Dwayne opened his eyes to see what mischief the blonde got himself into. Paul just smiled and pulled his hands from behind his back. On each arm hung a couple bras of assorted colors and designs. Dwayne closed his eyes again and shook his head before resting it back against his arm.

"Trying out something new, Paul? I think the striped orange and yellow one is most like you." Marko joked as he walked over and leaned on the fountain by Dwayne's knees.

"Har har. Have you seen Kaiya, Marko? I haven't seen her in over half an hour and she hasn't left the cave."

"She's probably hiding from you. Are you telling me that you haven't heard or sensed her at all?" Marko smiled at Paul, not really taking him seriously.

"No, she was chasing me. I'm serious, Marko," he shrugged Kaiya's bras off his bare arms and dumped them on the cave floor. "I can't hear, sense or even smell her. I'm actually kind of worried."

"She's not a child. Where could she have gone?" Dwayne spoke without opening his eyes. She may be curious, playful and easily amused like a child, but she didn't have to be treated like one.

"I heard her go down one of the tunnels. I just don't know which one."

"Well, there are four of us. Let's split up and look." David had joined in on the conversation as he exited from one of the smaller side all nodded and headed towards a tunnel opening. David spoke again before they began their little search party. "Are you sure that this isn't a game? That she hasn't left the cave?"

"I don't know, David. But she didn't leave. She would have had to pass me. And you know how she always gets lost. And you know that some of those tunnels leak in sunlight through cracks you don't see until it's too late." Paul was beginning to sound genuinely worried now. He couldn't stand still either and kept rocking from one foot to the other while David talked.

"All right. Well, she couldn't have gone too far. Let's find her. If she really is lost, hopefully it's nowhere near the surface. We have less than two hours before sunrise. Let's move."

-------------------------------------

A little over 45 minutes into the search, Dwayne thought he had found something. A sound carried into his ears and he just knew it was her. Who else would it be? However, he couldn't decipher what it was or where it was coming from. The deeper he went, the more disorienting. It was very unnerving. That was when he began to worry that Kaiya really may be lost. He picked up his pace.

-------------------------------------

After a while of walking, David stopped short. He looked long and hard at all of the rock formations around him. It was impossible. He couldn't have been here before, but he recognized this area. He had seen these shapes ten minutes ago. He was in disbelief. If there was one thing David was a magician at, it was tracking. There was no way that he was going in a circle or doubling back without being aware of it. Something was suspicious about the depths of this cave. Something was definitely wrong.

-------------------------------------

Marko didn't really think much of it until he had gotten quite deep in the tunnel. All of a sudden, he began to feel less and less of a connection to Kaiya. Once it began to fade, he immediately reversed his direction thinking that maybe he was moving away from her. But the pull didn't get any stronger. That was when he started to fill his head with concern. He turned again and continued down further, moving quicker and mentally reaching out for her. As he could feel her leaving their connection, he felt more distressed and alone. Seconds before she completely disappeared, he inhaled and got a whiff of her scent, sharp and strong. It was almost overwhelming. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that she was close enough to hug tightly. But before he had the chance to inhale again, it was gone. Marko began to panic. Something horrible must have happened to her. His mind began to race with the different possibilities- none of them pleasant.

-------------------------------------

"How the hell are you doing that?" Paul chuckled as he turned around for what seemed like the hundredth time to head in the opposite direction. The past 25 minutes were spent traveling back and forth through the same path. After a few minutes of going in one direction, he would feel someone tap him on the shoulder, pull a strand of his hair, brush quickly by him or grab his ankle. So naturally, he would turn around and head in the opposite direction in pursuit.

"Come on, Kaiya! Knock it off and come out already! It's almost sunrise!"

After another ten minutes of this game, Paul grew tired of it. Becoming less playful, he began to notice just how slim the chances were that this hooligan messing with him was Kaiya. Things got creepy real fast. He stopped turning around when he felt something and who- or whatever it was began to get angry that Paul wouldn't play along anymore. It began touching, pulling and pushing with more force. Paul swore as he continued deeper. Suddenly, the game stopped and Paul didn't feel anything anymore. The air got heavier and felt even more lifeless. Somehow it was more unnerving having nothing happen than having an invisible force messing with you.

-------------------------------------

David dropped down to one knee as he noticed his own boot prints in the sand in front of him, proof that he had indeed been there before. He cursed, though it sounded more like a growl.

"Why the anger, David?"

He turned his head over his shoulder to see Kaiya coming around the corner. He was already upset with himself for the circles he was unaware he walking in, he wasn't about to admit that he didn't sense her approach.

"And what are you doing down here, anyway?"

"We've been looking for you. Where have you been?"

"I've been following this tunnel forever. If it hadn't been a straight shot, I would have given up a long time ago for fear of getting lost. But now I just want to know if it ever ends. Am I going to pop up in Hawaii?" She kind of chuckled for a few seconds before stopping abruptly. She had a creepy epiphany. "Wait- if you were looking for me it means I had been gone for a while. It means you would have left a long time after me. So how did you get in front of me? Without either of us noticing?"

"There is something definitely wrong. Either this cave is not a single tunnel or..."

David didn't finish, but he suddenly looked more alert.

"Or what, David?"

She was more than uneasy. What had David so on edge? His eyes darted forward, down the tunnel and he sprang to his feet, stepping in front of her protectively. She was strong, but she was still young. She had only been a part of their world for a few months. She _was_ basically a child, in vampire terms. If she was caught off guard, or by the wrong person- or thing- she wouldn't stand a chance.

David had moved so quickly that his jacket swooped up and blocked her view. When it fell it again, she gasped at the figure in front of them.

* * *

**So, do you think that you'll keep up with this one?  
Have I successfully pulled you in?  
Well, what really matters is that I keep you the whole way through.  
And that you like it. =]**

**So let me know.**


	2. dreams only last for a night

**So I definitely wrote the first chapter too late at night and forgot to triple check how it uploaded.  
See, I have this method where I have it saved in a couple spots on my laptop: chapter by chapter and as a whole.  
Well, I accidently posted the version that was not fixed for spelling and grammar.  
I apologize and I promise to be more careful! :(**

* * *

**.CHAPTER.2.  
dreams only last for a night**

Dwayne was an excellent hunter. He was highly skilled at sneaking up on his prey and had very keen senses- even for a vampire- which is why he was beginning to become confused. The sounds loudly echoing around him, the sounds he no longer assumed were Kaiya, were beginning to disorient him even more. He wasn't even sure which direction he was headed. He stopped, taking a moment to close his eyes and center himself. After a few minutes, he began to regain his composure. The walls stopped seemingly moving, the sound stopped echoing and he was able to pinpoint his direction. Without opening his eyes, he turned his body to face deeper into the cave. He took a few steps and stopped again. At that moment, he felt another presence nearby. He sniffed gently and cringed. It was unfamiliar. It was laced with the sweet, but sour scent of lust. He concentrated harder, trying to identify the source when he was overcome with a wave of power. It knocked him to his knees. Dwayne grunted as he forced himself back to his feet. Obviously it was not Kaiya he sensed and he strongly doubted that it was any of the other boys either.

He took a deep unnecessary breath and opened his eyes. Not two feet away was the most enticing hazel eyes he had ever seen.

-------------------------------------

Paul turned to head back to the main cave, frustrated that his search was getting him nowhere. He had stopped thinking about the strange happenings in the cave and more about what could have happened to Kaiya. It had been over an hour since he'd seen or heard from anyone other than himself. Just as he turned back, he heard a childlike giggle. It sounded as if the girl was only feet away from him. Suddenly sensing another being close by, he shifted his face over, whipping his head around and snarling.

The giggle sounded again.

"Show yourself!" He knew it wasn't Kaiya and he wanted to know exactly who it actually was. This little charade had gone on long enough. It wasn't entertaining anymore. Paul had no idea what was going on or who was messing with him and it just angered him. And he wasn't easily angered- actually he was, but not by seemingly imaginary things. All he knew was that whoever it was was just asking for a beating. Even Paul has his limits.

For the third and final time, the shrill giggle bounced off the walls. He turned his back towards the way out in an attempt to spot the little prankster. As soon as he had turned his eyes away, he felt a small, but strong figure jump onto his back. He immediately reached behind him in an attempt to remove the creature that attached itself to him. He felt one of his hands curl around small, soft curls and the other around a tiny arm as he whipped the girl over his head and to the ground in front of him. She landed on her feet in a sort of feline crouching position with her back to him. Almost immediately, he felt guilty because she looked like no more than a small girl.

As if she read his mind, she stood, stretching herself to her full height before turning around to face him. He took a step back as his eyes widened. In front of him stood the most luscious set of pouty lips he had ever laid eyes on.

-------------------------------------

Marko was so lost in worry about losing the connection with Kaiya that it was the only thing he was concentrating on. He didn't even notice that the mental ties to his brothers were severed as well. He stumbled quickly through the tunnels, occasionally coming across a fraction of a second of time when he would get a faint glimpse, a quick feeling of another presence nearby. Though it didn't feel like Kaiya at all, he was desperate to find the source. After what seemed like hours of searching- but wasn't even one half of an hour, - he fell to his knees. As he felt all hope draining his body, he buried his face in his hands. Unnecessarily, he inhaled and exhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself. He couldn't keep panicking. He had to settle his frantic mind so that he could think logically. Although he was deep in the cave, he was sure that it wasn't dawn yet. Kaiya couldn't be dead. Other than the sun, there was no possible threat. Not that they were unaware of. Sure, there may be plenty of dangers for humans, but not vampires. Not him and his brothers. Not Kaiya. He tried to focus on the breaths he took, but it was in vain. He was angry at himself for being unable to regain control of himself- it was usually Paul or David to lose control, not him. He growled loudly.

"Why so troubled, handsome?"

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short, but  
I was experiencing major writer's block in the form of a series of books I have been reading.  
But I'm back to my boys and I already have most of the next chapter written so  
Hopefully the delay won't be as long!!  
And I promise the next chapter begins to explain everything and picks up.  
And it won't be so jumpy. **


	3. misery business

**I wanted to get this one out sooner, but I had work and then some last minute fraaan hangz which then lead to  
a spur of the moment out of town trip, haha.  
So I was spontaneously busy.**

**  
BUT IT'S HERE NOW.**

* * *

**.CHAPTER.3.  
misery business**

Because she was behind him, Kaiya didn't realize that David's face had changed until she heard it in his voice.

"What are you doing here, Alec?" David half-growled at the dark figure in front of him.

This "Alec" responded with a short, sinister sounding chuckle. Kaiya stayed behind David, but peered over his shoulder. The man ahead appeared to have been about 30 years old. He stood tall, looking quite attractive- and different from what was usually seen around the boardwalk- in his suit. He was clean cut; his dark hair was kept short and tidy, but somehow still held an edge of excitement. His black button-down shirt was untucked from his black pants and his vivid blood red tie was loose around his neck as his collar hung slightly open. His black suit jacket was draped over his right wrist, held in place because his hand was in his pocket. Even though she was easily 20 feet from him and despite the fact that it was very nearly pitch black, Kaiya could clearly see how blue his eyes were. They were like polished sapphires that almost appeared to be glowing. She gasped almost inaudibly at their intensity. He heard her and moved his gaze from David to her. As soon as their eyes locked on each other, she immediately felt like ice water was spreading through her body, starting at her eyes. It wasn't painful, but she didn't enjoy it either. She felt different, but familiar. It was almost indescribable, but then it suddenly hit her.

She felt human again.

After such a short time of being a vampire, how could she already forget what it felt like to be human? She hadn't really thought about the differences until that moment. Since she changed, she really didn't feel hot or cold. Her body was always the same perfect temperature to her. But she knew that to others- to humans- her skin would always feel slightly colder than most. She did feel warmth and cold on her skin, but it never changed her core temperature. She could feel the heat from a fire, but she would never sweat. She could feel cold breezes brush over her skin, but she would never shiver. Her body just didn't feel alive anymore. She didn't notice the lack of breaths from her lungs and beats from her heart.

But now she did. She swore she could even hear her own heart beating in her ears. She felt the cold spread throughout her body and the goose bumps forming on her arms. She bumped into David as she shivered uncontrollably. He glanced back at her with eyes full of questions to see that hers were wide open, almost lifeless and- most notably- matching the blue of Alec's eyes. He instantly grabbed her shoulders and turned her away, shielding her eyes.

"Kaiya?" he whispered to her face. She blinked rapidly and her eyes faded back to their normal chocolate color and they sprang back to life.

"What was that?" She looked into David's human-like eyes. She felt confused, but back to her normal vampire self. Whatever had just happened to her felt like it had lasted for several long minutes but in reality must have been less than one.

David gently cupped her cheek, using his thumbs to wipe away tears she didn't know she had shed. "Don't look him in the eye, ok? Just do that for me right now."

She just nodded her head and David once again faced the newcomer, resuming his protective stance in front of her.

"You try that again and I'll rip your eyes from their sockets." David growled fiercely at Alec, who only responded with a chuckle.

Kaiya reached up to run her fingers over her face. Her cheeks _were_ wet, and not as if a few tears escaped. It felt as if the floodgates had opened. What had he done to her? For the first time since she changed, she was terrified.

"Oh, David. That's quite a little treasure you have there." His smooth voice rang through her ears, almost as if it was singing to her. If she had taken a breath, surely it would have gotten caught in her throat. He glanced over at her again and winked. She quickly looked away.

"What are you doing here, Alec?"

"Well, as you know, Max was like a brother to me." As he began to speak, he moved closer to them. She didn't know what it was about him, but he just seemed so powerful. He seemed more like a leader than Max or anybody else for that matter. She felt drawn to him, compelled to do whatever he asked of her. But she knew she shouldn't. She knew that he was darker, much worse than the boys. It didn't feel wrong to refer to him as evil. "I know he has been killed. I've come to find out why," he paused for a moment before added thoughtfully "amongst other things."

Despite being so seemingly evil, he was incredibly charming. In her head, Kaiya pictured him as one of those sweet talking door-to-door salesman from the 1920s. The kind that would convince the husbands to buy even the most ridiculous products and the wives to welcome him into their beds while their husbands were away. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't realized that he was staring intently at her again.

"You have no business here."

"No business? Someone has killed my own blood!" Without warning the man erupted with anger. His yell echoed around the cave as his eyes, but not his faced, changed. He dropped his jacket as he clenched his fists tightly at his side. Then, just has suddenly as his fury appeared, it abated and he was back to his calm, charming self. "I think I have the right to a little vengeance, David."

"I'm not denying you that. But what you're looking for is not in Santa Carla."

"That is true. I did not smell his blood on anyone's hands but I also don't know what happened. And that is why I came into the cave. To find you."

"Enough games. If you place nice with us, then I will fill you in."

Alec nodded. "Fair enough."

It wasn't until then that David relaxed. "That includes reading Kaiya."

"I already got a good enough read on her anyway." He waved David's comment away with his hand. David glared at him before turning around and taking Kaiya's hand. He stepped back, signaling to Alec to lead the way before leading Kaiya back to the main cave.

Without Alec's mind tricks, it only took an easy ten minutes to get back.

-------------------------------------

When Kaiya stepped back into the main cave, she never felt so relieved. But that only lasted a moment. She soon noticed the other three boys standing together near the far wall, angrily glaring towards the fountain in the middle. There sat three girls, completely relaxed and talking with each other like they belonged here. The one that appeared to be the oldest, but still no older than mid-20s, sat tall with her legs crossed in front of her. She was breathtaking. Her amazing semi-curly red hair fell just below her shoulders and shimmered in the firelight. She sat facing the other two to her right. They were both beautiful as well, but they couldn't hold a candle to the beauty of the redheaded woman. Suddenly, Kaiya felt like the ugly duckling.

The girl sitting next to the gorgeous woman looked to be just a few years younger. She smiled mischievously as she listened to the woman talk. Her jet black hair hung razor straight to just below chin level and looked just like she had stolen a Cleopatra wig from a Halloween store. On the ground in front of her, a smaller girl sat between her feet. She looked tiny, but Kaiya thought to herself that she had to be at least sixteen years old. Her blonde hair fell to the middle of her neck in tight curls that bounced as she giggled at what the older girls were talking about.

Kaiya wondered who they were, but assumed they were with the sharp-dressed Alec. David confirmed her suspicions when he spoke again.

"I see you brought your harem. As usual, not one familiar face." David smiled, though his words dripped with venom. Alec just smirked and the girls turned to look towards them.

David took that moment to swing the hand he intertwined with Kaiya's outward and towards the boys before letting go. She did as he silently told and calmly walked towards them, even if every fiber of her being wanted to run. She wanted to hug Dwayne like she hadn't seen him in centuries, smack Paul for getting her into this mess and kiss Marko until the sun rose. Despite the desperation and anxiety she had been feeling since Alec's eyes invaded her, she knew she had to stay strong and appear normal. But if anyone looked in her eyes, they would see. Since she separated from David, the fear was sneaking up on her again and her eyes began to water. She held it together, though.

Once she got to the boys, Dwayne reached a hand out to her arm to, in a way, guide her the last few steps to them. Paul gave her an apologetic look and she just smiled gently and shook her head. It really wasn't his fault and he shouldn't blame himself. Obviously this little encounter would have happened sooner or later.

Marko slowly reached out to pull her to him. Not only could she feel it in his touch, but she could see in his eyes that he was holding back, too. He was trying to keep his composure and not show, in front of their uninvited guests, how worried he was for her. He held her tightly as she exhaled a shaky breath of air, attempting to hold back her tears.

She couldn't understand why she had suddenly felt so weak and scared. Aside from blaming it on Alec's invasion, she didn't know what to think. When she and Marko released each other, she held on tightly to his arm as she stood between him and Paul. Dwayne stood in front of her, blocking her view. At first she didn't mind, but then she realized that if she wanted to shake this feeling she had to stop acting like a baby. She breathed in deeply, not bothering to exhale, as she stood as straight as she comfortably could. She released her grip on Marko's arm, but held onto his hand instead. She blinked the extra wetness from her eyes before gently resting her fingertips on Dwayne's bare shoulder. Understanding, he stepped a touch to the side without glancing back at her. Once she had a clear view, she noticed that the three new girls were now standing.

"I believe they've already met you boys, but let me introduce them to you." Alec held his left arm out towards the girls. The eldest walked towards him, his arm snaking around the back of her ribs as she pulled her chest square up against his body. "This one's my favorite," he said proudly to David, but not tearing his eyes from her until she leaned forward to seductively lick up the side of his neck. He sighed happily and turned back to David. "David, meet Eliza. I met her 40 years ago at a brothel. Never met anyone quite like her. Aside from her beauty and... incredible talent," he smiled lustfully, "her powers are incredible. Even as a human, I could taste it in her."

Eliza smiled proudly at David before teasingly licking the side of her upper lip and across her front teeth. When she reached her incisor, her fang extended just enough to prick her tongue and produce a single drop of blood. Alec growled playfully at her before looking back at David. "Quite naughty, isn't she?"

David didn't respond, just continued to stare at them impassively. Alec elegantly twirled Eliza away to his side, as if they were dancing- but not before barely making contact to lick the drop of blood from her tongue. Almost immediately, the dark haired girl grabbed his now free hand and hugged his arm to her body.

"This Egyptian princess, as she believes she was in a past life, is Angel. One summer night in 1959, her power called to me. I spent 16 nights searching for her. Finally found her in a dark alley, beaten nearly to death. I didn't even have to read her to know the power flow was coming from her. Even half dead, she was so strong."

For a split second, Kaiya swore she saw a quick flash of pain in Angel's eyes. Before she could be sure, it was gone.

"After she changed, her first act was to hunt down and kill the man responsible- her brother." Alec chuckled ruefully as he continued. "It was the most gruesome kill I had ever seen in all the centuries I lived." He lovingly kissed her cheek before sending her over to Eliza.

Fully expecting the last girl to grab his hand next, Kaiya was surprised to see that she was nowhere to be seen. Then, with a motion so quick it was difficult to for even her vampire eyes to catch, she saw the girl leap onto Alec's back. He grabbed her knees as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She growled playfully and bit into his neck, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Netty is quite a tiger. Part of what attracted me to her was how innocent she looks." She did. If she had Eliza's red hair, she would look like a teenage Shirley Temple. "But don't be fooled. Even as a human she was vicious. I smelled her behind a school one night about six years ago. I got to her just in time to watch her brutally kill a girl older than her."

"She slept with my boyfriend. He was my first kill, my first drink." She giggled like a little girl.

"I couldn't help it. I had to know how she'd fare as a vampire. She's not as strong as the others but she makes up for it."

"You sure know how to find them," David spoke to Alec again as if he was complimenting him, but his tone of voice said otherwise. "Just make sure that your _ladies_ don't overstep their boundaries."

"We have no boundaries!" Netty hissed, still perched on Alec's back.

"Settle down, Netts. You, all of you," Alec addressed the girls, "are not to be playing mind games with these boys."

At the same time that the girl jumped down at being scolded, David added a crucial bit of information to Alec's statement. "Or Kaiya."

Alec looked back at David, smiling mischievously. "Yes. Her, too."

"If you even so much as read her again, I will slaughter all of you." David warned them, glaring as his eyes turned fiercely yellow.

Alec didn't stop smirking, but the temperamental Netty apparently didn't appreciate the threat. She tried to lunge toward David- who didn't even flinch- but was stopped. Alec grabbed a fistful of her curls and yanked her back so that she landed on the ground at his feet.

"That's enough!"

"But they are threatening us. Threatening you!" Netty wailed, looking up at Alec like a child who was told she couldn't have any dessert.

"He has every right to _warn_ us. You really need to control your emotions." His voice had suddenly turned cold and Netty calmed herself. She gracefully stood and brushed the unseen dirt from her short jean shorts.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." She bowed her head and went to stand beside Angel. Despite appearing defeated, she raised her head and winked as she barely whispered, "thankfully Iike it rough."

Kaiya was unsure on how she should react. She snuck a look at each of the boys only to see that they all had the same stern look on their faces. This didn't seem at all surprising or confusing to them. Was she the only one who had no idea what was going on? Other than her confusion, she was back to her normal, strong self. The side effects of Alec's reading had worn off. The feeling of being violated left her and took all traces of fear with it. She gently huffed out of frustration, then immediately froze. She hadn't meant to do that out loud. The five vampires on the opposite side of the room didn't pay any mind to her, but Marko quickly sent her a look that said they would explain later.

"Dawn is only minutes away. We will talk more about this when the sun sets. The lighthouse is close enough for you to safely make it there. As soon as you go in, there is a hidden door to the left that goes to the basement. No one ever goes in the building. Even if they would, the door is very nearly invisible to the human eye."

"We can't stay here?" Alec asked the question even though he clearly already knew the answer. He threw his hand against his chest, feigning offense.

"I have no reason to trust you just yet." As David said this final thing, it was his turn to smirk. "You'd better hurry."

* * *

**So you're starting to get the idea of the story now, right?  
Does it sound stupid? Do you think you'll keep reading?  
I would really love to know what you think!**


	4. the way you make me feel

**Soooo tired.  
Soooo behind on life.  
But this chapter's longer. Enjoy?**

**Oh! There's some smut in this one, but its a modest description. ;)**

* * *

**.CHAPTER.4.  
the way you make me feel**

They fought off sleep for a little bit to discuss what had just happened. Kaiya was the only clueless one, so David had to quickly bring her up to speed.

"I don't know how old Alec is, but he beats Max by a few centuries. He actually sired Max. They grew to be as close as brothers. As close as us. They were basically nomads, never settling in one place. They loved to find females to change but the new additions never got along for very long. The girls begin to grow jealous, no longer wanting to share, so they would end up killing each other."

"Share? Their food?" Sometimes Kaiya was naive. Sometimes she just wanted to make sure what she thought she was hearing was true or not by playing dumb.

"Sharing Alec. Max tended to go the simple way and only take one female at a time. Sometimes he would grow tired of them and kill them himself. But more often than not Alec would seduce them and they would consequently be killed during jealous fits."

"Oh. Sounds fun. What a bright idea to put that many divas together. They're like cannibals."

David ignored her commentary and continued. "Just over a century ago, they clashed. I don't know the specifics, but it caused them to go their separate ways. Alec continued to move, but Max decided to try and settle down for once. Not too many decades and even less cities later, he found me and hoped that I could take Alec's place. Obviously, Max and I don't particularly get along anymore, but before my transformation we were friends. Afterwards, he began to treat me like more of a rebellious son than a friend and brother. He was too controlling. As we separated and I found my own brothers, I vowed to be different than him. Max and I grew further apart. Any chance for a sort of friendship between us ended one day not too long after Marko joined us. Alec showed up in Santa Carla- with his women, of course. That was the first of four short visits in the following four years- each with a different harem. The last visit is what destroyed whatever relationship existed between Max and any of us. He sent Alec to find each of us when we were alone and get a solid read on us. He wanted to _know_ us. That's what he was doing to you, Kaiya." David looked directly at her with soft yet still intense eyes.

She was sitting in Marko's lap as he sat cross-legged on the ground. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her and when David mentioned her, he squeezed a bit tighter.

"What was he doing?"

"He basically rapes your soul. He forces his mind into yours by locking eyes. Once in, there's nothing he won't know. He can instantly hear every thought you've ever had, feel anything you've ever felt. He'll know everything you've ever done and ever secret you've ever kept. But most importantly, he can get an excellent read as to how strong you are. He can see your potential, your possibilities. He can see if you would make a good vampire. He'll know if you'll develop any additional... powers, so to speak. That's how he finds his girls. He turns the powerful ones and kills the rest. I'm assuming you three know what his newest toys can do?"

Dwayne spoke first. "Eliza can alter perceptions and senses."

"Angel severed all the connections I felt. She can make you feel as if you've been separated from the circle. She can make you think everyone's dead and you're completely alone." Marko said that much out loud, but whispered another thought into Kaiya's ear. "That was the second time I thought I'd lost you."

She nuzzled back into him after turning back and giving him a quick kiss.

"That little bitch- _Netty_. I don't even know what's up with her. She seems to move incredibly fast, even for a vampire. And I think she can move things with her mind or something." Paul fidgeted uncomfortably as he spoke. He was clearly very agitated and tired.

"Can Alec only read people?" Kaiya had a feeling there was much more to him. He didn't appear to be the type to surround himself with vampires- _female_ vampires- who were stronger than him.

"It's a mystery. I don't know what he's capable of. And that's why we need to be careful. From what very little Max told me about him, I've gathered that he finds these girls because of more than their stunning beauty. I think they're looks are actually more of a perk. What he really wants is their abilities. I don't know how he gets them, but sometimes he does."

"So he's ridiculously strong then? I mean, if he has all these different powers or abilities or whatever."

"He's strong enough, but not invincible. Sometimes he is only able to take a fraction of what these girls have. Majority of what he steals is still really weak or he loses it all together."

"This is just too fucking ridiculous." Kaiya shook her head. She was becoming agitated too, animatedly talking with her hands now. "It was odd enough to find out vampires really do exist, but now there're super vamps too??" She chuckled in disbelief. "Do you guys have any super powers?"

Dwayne lightly chuckled at her word choice. "Not like they do. David is as excellent a tracker as I am a hunter. Marko is extremely perceptive. He can tell the mood in the air by simply 'listening to' other people, plants and animals."

"What about Paul?"

Dwayne opened his mouth to answer, but Paul spoke first. "I am the party king. Nobody has fun like I do." He stood and pounded on his chest, Tarzan style. Kaiya laughed and then was suddenly distracted by a pile of bright colors behind him.

"Oh hey, self-proclaimed Party King- I'm glad you felt the need to adorn the table with a bouquet of my bras for our unexpected guests." She smirked as she rose to her feet to retrieve them, smacking Paul's shoulder along the way. She gathered them up and shoved them back into a dresser by Star's old bed. Kaiya hadn't slept in that bed since before the night she almost sacrificed herself for Marko. But tonight, it looked so welcoming. "I'm sleeping here tonight. I'm craving the soft mattress."

Marko came up behind her, pressing his body into her back. His hands met with her sides before sliding around and resting on the front of her hip bones. She felt his lips on her neck before he whispered in her ear. "I'm just craving you."

She chuckled lightly before grinding back against him, just enough to illicit a low growl.

"Oh, I am so going to bed before these two do the no pants dance." Paul groaned as he turned towards the sleeping cave.

"I agree, but there is one more quick matter to discuss."

Paul groaned again at David for prolonging his wait for sleep.

"Alec is here to seek vengeance for Max. We're going to have to give him Michael and Star."

"No!" Kaiya gasped loudly. She covered her mouth at her sudden outburst.

"Now, I know you're not upset about Star."

She pulled away from Marko to turn around and face David. "Michael was like my brother. He's done so much for me. I could never sentence him to death!" Her eyes began to water at the thought. Sure, she would be forever mad at him for almost killing her family, her love. But she would never stop loving him.

"I know it's hard, Kai, but it's our only option. We have to give him something. If he isn't happy and he reads any of us, he'll know we betrayed Max. He'll kill us, too." Dwayne spoke to her from where he now stood next to David.

"Well, I know what happened. If he already read me, won't he already know?"

"He must not have been looking for it in you. He does have access to every bit of you, but he doesn't look at it all. Can you imagine having all the memories of a lifetime being thrust at you simultaneously during a fraction of a second? If he left himself open to every bit of a person he reads, he would get lost. Go insane."

"So we need to tell him. It's our only option." David's voice was soft, for her sake. She knew he couldn't care less about Michael, but he did care about Kaiya. She looked him in the eye and slowly nodded. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't risk losing the boys. Michael got himself into this. Why couldn't he have just accepted this new life? She sighed heavily before walking back to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"Can I sleep yet?" Paul practically whined. Despite the heavy news, it made Kaiya giggle.

"When you're tired, you turn into such a little kid."

"I need my sleep! Stage one is childish. Stage two is grumpy. Stage three is murderous."

"It's true," Marko chuckled.

"Get out of here." David barely even finished his short sentence before Paul vanished. "How are you feeling, Dwayne?"

"I hold out a bit longer."

David nodded his head and turned back towards the sleeping cave to discuss how to approach the situation at hand. The ultimate goal was to not only keep their circle alive, but to get Alec and his girls out of Santa Carla as soon as possible.

Marko and Kaiya were left in the main cave alone. With a loud sigh, she let herself fall backwards on the bed. "I'm so tired!"

"Then come on," Marko urged as he walked around the bed to lay on the opposite side. Kaiya rotated and scootched herself up so her head rested by the pillow.

"I don't even want to change." She mumbled as she kicked off her Converses and wiggled out of her tight jeans. "There. Good enough." She was perfectly content sleeping in her little tank top and boyshorts.

Marko followed her lead, only shrugging off his jacket and shirt. She floated her entire body off of the bed so she could easily crawl under the sheets. Once Marko was under, she snuggled into the crook of his arm so her head lay on his bare chest. She swung her leg over one of his as she felt him lean down and kiss the top of her head. She heard him whisper that he loved her, but before she had a chance to respond, they were both swept into slumber.

-------------------------------------

Marko awoke when he felt Kaiya lay across his chest. He opened his eyes before reaching up and gently pulling her head towards his until their lips touched.

"Since David interrupted our fun last night with the need to discuss our new 'friends'..." she finished her thought by lightly kissing across his jaw until she reached his neck. She licked and sucked on his earlobe. She didn't hear him make a sound but his chest rumbled and he pulled her body tight against his. She could feel his jeans tighten under her thigh and she smiled into his neck. As she continued moving her lips downwards, she paused again at the base of his neck. She nibbled on his collarbone before seductively licking from the small valley where his neck meets his chest up to the tip of his chin.

Before she could do anything else, he flipped her onto her back and rolled on top of her. He let his weight fall on her, knowing that she loved it and she wouldn't break. He forcefully attacked her mouth with his own. She let out a moan that vibrated against his lips causing him to smirk into hers. As she squeezed her thighs against his hips, his hands roamed up under her shirt. Marko broke the kiss just long enough to remove her tank top. When his bare chest collided with her bra covered one, she arched her back and pushed up into him. He, in turn, became more aggressive- his lips tight against her as his tongue lead their tango and his fingertips pressed into her hip. Without warning, he pulled away quickly to undo his jeans. After he pushed them down to his knees, Kaiya pushed him onto his back. She pulled his pants off the rest of the way before pouncing on his naked form. She straddled his abdomen, raking her fingernails down over his chest. He arched slightly, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he tightly grasped her hips and pulled her harder against him. Once her hands could go no further on him, she traced them up her own thighs, her stomach, over her full breasts and behind her back. His excitement was making itself known against her ass as she unhooked her bra and tossed it aside.

Overcome with such lust and need, Marko sat up, lifting Kaiya and quickly stripped off her boyshorts. Before she could straddle him again, he positioned her so he could enter her as she lowered herself back on top of him. He growled lustfully as Kaiya let out a soft gasp. She rocked against him, both of them so overcome with desire that it didn't take long before they both rode that pleasure wave. His orgasm came before hers even ended and seconds after they relaxed, a voice rang throughout the cave.

"Bravo! That was quite a show." Alec clapped twice, slowly, as he spoke.

Kaiya gasped in shock and Marko responded immediately. He sat up, throwing her beside him to block Alec's view of her, paying no attention to the fact that he was naked too. It was one thing if Paul, David and Dwayne saw her naked. That didn't bother her or Marko. She didn't know why, but that was not awkward or uncomfortable. But this. Alec not only seeing her naked, but watching her fuck Marko- she hated it. Her eyes welled up with tears of embarrassment that soon turned to anger. She could feel the boiling fury radiating from Marko. Alec raised his hands in mock surrender and laughed as Marko snarled at him.

"I was just admiring a beautiful thing. I didn't come here to peep."

Kaiya was most unnerved by the supposed friendly smile that was plastered to his face. She didn't believe it one bit. She pulled the sheet tighter around her body.

"Just tell me one thing. Please. Is it true? Is she as amazing a fuck as it looked from here?"

Alec's eyes glinted. Marko sprang up and leapt at Alec, but David was there to stop him.

"Marko, just let it go, ok? A little watching never hurt anyone." Kaiya and Marko both knew that David didn't mean it. He was just trying to keep Marko from getting killed or in the very least his ass beaten. David just wanted to get this over with so that Alec and the girls would move on. Marko didn't stop glaring at Alec but he did stop advancing.

"Go. You and Kaiya get dressed. Meet us on the bluff."

Marko nodded at David, but still didn't break his stare until Alec's eyes flicked from him to the barely covered Kaiya. Marko then turned and walked to the bed, blocking the intruder's view as she wrapped the sheet around her before standing. She took a minute to glance past him in time to see Alec wink at her before turning around and following David out. She turned away and shuddered, not so much out of fear but more from the heebie jeebies. Marko placed his hand on her upper arms before delicately kissing her shoulder.

Without saying anything, he turned to gather his clothes. Kaiya walked over and grabbed the pair of tight jeans off the top of her dresser. They were one of her favorite pairs- pale and cut off just below the knees. She pulled open the top drawer to retrieve a clean pair of underwear and a bra. She dropped the sheet and put on her underclothes and jeans before going back for a shirt. She bent at the waist to dig through the bottom drawer.

She heard the loud footsteps rapidly approaching, but she was concentrating too hard on trying to make a decision that she didn't have time to react. Before she could even think about trying to move, a loud cracking noise echoed through the cave and there was a stinging sensation on her ass. She sprang into a standing position, squealing. She turned around to see a grinning Paul.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble, Paulie?" She asked as she rubbed her ass a few more times before resuming her search for a shirt. This time, she bent her knees and crouched down.

"Oh, you love it. Hey, I heard someone got a show this morning." Hee flopped down on her bed, staring at her as if waiting for an explanation.

"Get bent."

"Ouch. Someone's a bit grumpy. Seriously, you're supposed to be happy after you get laid. Right, Marko?"

Marko just stood and watched the interaction between his lover and his brother. He didn't bother answering because he knew he wasn't actually looking for an answer. As expected, Kaiya answered anyway.

"Yeah, except for the part where Alec stood in the shadows and watched like the sexual predator he probably is. Serious heebie jeebies."

"'Heebie jeebies?'" Paul laughed at her, but she ignored him.

"So which do you think?" She stood and turned to face him, holding up two different shirts, one in each hand. Her left hand held a long, tight baby blue t-shirt and in her right grasp was a red shirt that hung loose and low on top but was skin tight and ruffled under her boobs and around her stomach. "I'm thinking red."

"That one is way too girly for our Kaiya!"

She laughed sarcastically as she threw the blue shirt at Paul's head. "Fuck you. I'm girly sometimes! Besides, I want to wear my new Chucks."

"Oh yeah, because Chuck Taylor's are sooo girly." Paul rolled his eyes as she put on the red shirt.

She just stuck her tongue out at him as she put on foot on the bed next to him to slip into her new red and white high-top Converses. She loved that brand too much. She was determined to own as many pairs as possible. She was hardly ever seen in anything other than a solid pair of Chucks or Doc Martens; though sometimes she would wear something less tomboyish like her heels or her girlish sandals.

As she stood, Paul gave her the once over before wolf whistling at her. "I'll admit that you do look fucking hot."

She suddenly leaned over in front of him, placing her hands next to him on the bed on either side of his hips. She licked her lips slowly. His eyes flickered back and forth between her lips and her exposed cleavage that was now at eye level.

"Do you really think so, Paul?" She asked him in her best pouty, but sexy voice.

His open lips curled up into a smile but he said nothing, just nodded his head.

"You don't think my tits are hanging out too much?" She flaunted her quite exposed chest as his eyes locked on them. He shook his head, practically panting now.

"Mm. Well, unless I want you following me around like a lost puppy all night, I better cover them up a bit." As she spoke, she stood and turned away, swaying her hips in front of him to keep him semi-hypnotized. She glanced back over her shoulder to see his eyes locked on her ass now and she chuckled lightly to herself. _Perfect_.

Without any warning, she sprinted away at vampire speed. Paul blinked twice before looking around. When he finally spotted her, she was standing on the edge of the fountain while tugging on Paul's jacket- which she was now wearing. A fully dressed Marko stood next to a dazed Paul with his fist covering his mouth as he laughed.

At first Paul didn't say anything and Kaiya just winked at him.

"She got you, bro. She certainly knows how to distract you."

"Fuck off, Marko," Paul grumbled before adding "you lucky bastard."

Kaiya chuckled at him.

"You're such a tease! And what am I going to wear now?"

"Just go jacketless for a night. It's not like you need to stay warm." She suggested as she jumped down to the ground.

"Neither do you!"

"Please, Paul? I love your jacket." She stuck out her bottom lip and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

He grumbled a bit more before giving in. "All right. Shit."

She erupted into a huge grin and stretched to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. She stepped back and twirled in front of him. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous. As usual." He complimented her, but still sounded upset.

As he walked away, she ran up behind him and jumped on his back. "Don't hate me, Paul. I love you!" She giggled as she hugged his neck tightly and yelled dramatically.

He reached over his shoulder and flicked her forehead. She let go of him and landed on her feet before bringing both hands up to rub her forehead.

"Thanks." She gave him a funny look as he smiled back at her.

"There better be a smokin' chick on the boardwalk for me tonight or I'm coming after you."

"Marko won't allow that." She almost sang as she wagged her finger.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Marko?"

"You did tease him. I have you for all of eternity; I think I can let Paul borrow you for one night." Marko dismissed their conversation with a calm voice and a lazy wave of his hand.

Kaiya's jaw dropped, but she laughed. She was about to say something but a voice behind her beat her to it.

"Well, if Paul gets a turn, we all get one. It's only fair."

She turned around to see Dwayne leaning against the entrance to the sleeping cave with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Am I the cave whore now?" She put her hands on her hips. "Although... I am curious about the talents of each of you. I have theories." She winked with that last part.

"As much as I would love to hear these 'theories,' we should head out to meet David." Leave it to Dwayne to be the responsible one.

Paul groaned as they all headed out of the cave. "Let's get this shit over with. I need to get laid tonight."

* * *

**I'm currently on a Kiefer Sutherland kick.  
I've started a Stand By Me story all about Ace Merrill.**

**Oh, and I promise that this WILL get more exciting.  
I still love my Marko.**


	5. devotion and desire

**I knooooow. I'm so lame. I'm not updating quickly at all.  
I made the mistake of starting another story.  
Plus I'm having a bit of writers block because I only have a very vague idea of where this is going.  
And I've lost most of my reviewers so I lack motivation. :( Am I failing?**

* * *

**.CHAPTER.5.  
devotion and desire**

Despite the importance of this little powwow, Kaiya found it hard to concentrate. The night just seemed so much more beautiful than normally, and- despite the circumstances- peaceful. Both vampire clans stood at the edge of the bluff. The crashing of the waves below and the gentle but steady breeze that was forcing her loose hair too dance around her head kept trying to steal Kaiya's attention away. They were very nearly succeeding and, quite honestly, she needed it. When she was focused on the conversation at hand, she found it hard to fight back the tears. She still felt awful about betraying Michael. It wasn't until she felt eyes on her that she forced herself to focus on those around her. All three of the girls were glaring at her. She held on to her apathetic appearance, but she was quite confused. She didn't know why they were looking at her like they wanted to grab hold of the back of her neck and rip her spine from her body. Just then, Marko, probably sensing her inner confusion, took her hand in his and pulled her ever so slightly closer. Their shoulders touched and their clasped hands were hidden behind their backs. Eliza, Angel and Netty returned their gaze to the two male leaders as they talked.

David was in the middle of telling Alec what had happened. He had just finished explaining the circumstances that lead up to the night in question. This is what Alec was waiting for and what David had to be cautious with. He was careful not to break the stare they were holding because Alec might see that as a sign of weakness. He may see it for what it is- an attempt to keep him from seeing the truth. David risked leaving himself vulnerable to Alec's attack in hopes of convincing him that he had nothing to hide.

Before Kaiya had the chance to focus her attention on the words coming from David's mouth, Marko leaned close to her ear and whispered. He spoke quietly. He wanted her to hear him but was careful not to let any other vampire ears eaves drop. "I think they're jealous."

"Of what?" She spoke just as quietly. A human ear would have never heard her voice. I human eye would never catch her lips move.

"There are three of them and one male. It's just you with the four of us. You don't have any competition. You can see that those three love each other, but they all love Alec more. They get along now. But soon, soon they'll kill each other."

It was almost sad. Kaiya didn't know what to think. It's cruel what Alec does. He knows what's going to happen to them and yet he continues. Who knows how many females have been killed over him.

At the sight of Kaiya's lips pulling down at the corners slightly, Marko questioned her. "Do you pity them?"

That's what she was feeling. Not sadness. "Yes."

"I know what you're thinking, but remember this: I would fight for you. I would kill for you." Marko paused slightly and moved so close that his lips were brushing against her ear. "I would die for you."

She closed her eyes for a moment and squeezed his hand tighter. She leaned her head slightly so that the side of her head settled against his forehead. Just as she was going to speak, she opened her eyes and saw Alec staring at them- at her. She froze. Marko felt her body suddenly go rigid and he pulled away from her. Seeing her eyes locked forward, he followed her gaze. Once he saw what held her attention, he tried to regain it but she wouldn't look away.

She knew she probably should, but she wanted to be strong and confident. She held her ground successfully until Alec looked away from her eyes and let his run up and down her body. He moved slowly as he took in every inch of her. Marko growled lightly at him- not enough to really threaten, but enough to draw everyone else's attention. They had all briefly looked away as David pointed to something in the distance. But now, all eyes were on Kaiya, Marko and Alec. The boys stared at them with serious, questioning looks. The girls, however, glared and bared their teeth, but not towards Marko. Towards Kaiya.

She screamed a string of obscenities in her head as she realized they all thought that she was going to try to win Alec's affection. She didn't want it. She didn't want any of his attention. She especially did not want a pack of ferocious females ready to rip her spine out by the base of her neck. Sure she could defend herself as a human and she's much stronger now, as a vampire. But she was fairly positive that she wouldn't stand a chance against three blood thirsty girls who would be able to think of nothing but completely destroying her in the messiest way possible. She reached over and openly gripped Marko's hand, both to show them that she had her mate and to try and calm him.

Luckily, David spoke up before it began spiraling out of control. "Marko, why don't you take Kaiya down to the boardwalk? I'll tell Alec how to find Michael and then we'll meet you there shortly."

Despite being distracted by the drama with Alec and the divas, Kaiya visibly cringed at the mention of Michael. And Alec caught it. He smirked before turning back to David.

Marko turned to leave, leading Kaiya away by the hand. Neither of them spoke until they were in the middle of the Santa Carlans and the tourists that were gathering around the stores, rides and food stands.

"So, it looks like I'm in a bit of a pickle." Kaiya chuckled weakly at her feeble attempt to trivialize the problem at hand.

Marko surprised her by not responding but instead stopping dead in his tracks. The throngs of people behind him swore loudly as they nearly collided with him. Any other night he would have scared them with some sort of aggressive display, but not this night. Instead he quickly wrapped his arms around Kaiya's waist, puller her as close as possible and squeezing her so tightly that he would have snapped a weaker human spine.

"Whoa, Marko. You can still break my back and I would really appreciate if you didn't." She smiled, though she was being serious, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sorry," he apologized as he released her enough to be able to attach his lips to hers. It was an odd mix of love and frantic need. He wasn't rough or overpowering but he wasn't gentle either. It was unpredictable and amazing. Her mind danced in circles as their kiss deepened. After a minute or so, she suddenly broke the contact and stared into his eyes. Neither of them was smiling.

"Marko, what was that about?"

"I needed to be close to you." He spoke quietly as he pulled away from her, only keeping hold of her hand. "Alec was looking at you like you were his next conquest. His prey."

"I noticed. But you don't have to worry, Marko. Even if I could leave- if we weren't fated, - I would never. I love you too much." Kaiya pulled their intertwined fingers in front of her as they walked, caressing the skin of his hand and forearm with her free hand.

"That's not what I'm worried about. It's Alec and his harem. I would really rather not leave you alone while they're still in town. Given the chance, I'm sure they would corner and kill you."

Kaiya flinched slightly. "I know."

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She kissed his cheek before grumbling lightly. "Can we not talk about this? I don't want to think about it anymore. Let's just enjoy the night."

Marko smiled broadly. "Hunt or play?"

"Hmmm... play. I want to hunt with the rest. I especially want to make sure I'm not at the mercy of Paul tonight," she laughed.

"I know you don't mean that. You'd fuck him if you had the chance."

"What?" She froze mid-step, nearly tripping herself. She looked at Marko's face expecting to see pain or anger, but only saw his normal mischievous smirk.

"It's no big deal. It's only a matter of time before you lust after all of them. We all share such a tight bond because the same blood flows through all of us. We each of some of the other's blood. From the beginning we've all been connected. Remember the bottle? It's mostly David's blood, but there's a bit of each of us too. David wanted it that way. He wanted us to be family. So it's going to happen. You're going to lust after everyone's blood and body every now and then. Sometimes we even catch ourselves thinking of the others in such a way."

"Really?"

"We vampires are very sexual creatures; that is no myth. That's why you crave contact so much. Why you feel so lustful. Haven't you ever thought about it?"

"Not really. Shit, I swear I'm going to be 500 years old before I even know half of what my species entails!" Kaiya shook her head in amazement as she forced her feet to start moving again.

"So it's all right if you want to test out any of your theories." Marko winked as he stressed that last bit.

"We'll see about that," she chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Ok. Playtime." She stopped and walked behind Marko. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned in beside his head so that she could whisper in his ear. "Find me."

He immediately turned around to face her, but she was already gone.

-------------------------------------

"So this Michael kid killed Max?" Alec asked, somewhat in disbelief. "How did a measly half kill an old, experienced vampire?"

"He caught him off guard. I told you- Max didn't know that Michael rejected our way of life and he was too distracted with turning Lucy."

"Tsk. Max always did have a problem with getting too attached to females. He was so keen on finding his fated that he would often lose sight of everything else. I always knew it would be his downfall."

"It's a shame. Max and I never got along as well as you two, but he was still like a father to me." David was an amazing liar. He was sure he had Alec convinced until his serious face turned into one of curiosity.

"What is your girl's connection with Michael?"

"What?" David was caught off guard by his query.

"I saw her reaction when you said his name. It was a mix of anger and sadness. Were they lovers?"

"No," David relaxed a bit but still stayed alert. They were like family when they were human. When Kaiya accepted the change and he didn't, he tried to 'save' her. He nearly killed her."

"Shouldn't she want him dead then? Why does she still love them?"

"I don't know. They were family for so long." David became leery of Alec. He didn't understand his interest in Kaiya's feelings for Michael. "But she isn't going to stop you. She just feels a bit... guilty, I suppose."

"I still don't know why you didn't just kill them."

"We care for Kaiya. We couldn't do that to her, not as long as she still loved them. Frankly, I'm glad you're here. It's a loophole for us. A way to get rid of them without breaking our promise to her."

Alec just nodded his head as he looked over to where the girls were now trying to coax some conversation out of Paul and Dwayne. They were semi-successful. It was obvious the boys did not want to talk, but they knew they had to be civil.

David and Alec had wandered away from the rest once David was done explaining what happened to Max. The others were not concerned with the details. The girls were anxious to explore the boardwalk and the boys wanted to hunt.

"And you're sure about their location?"

"I haven't kept tabs on them, but I know that's the direction they headed. I'm sure Star told them about it. It was one of her favorite places."

"You have no qualms with me killing both of them?" Alec wasn't about to let David stop him- and David knew it- but it was still good to know.

"Please. Kill them both."

Alec smiled and extended his hand. David took it and instantly felt a horrible sensation deep inside of him. It was almost as if the sun was burning him from the inside out. He tried to fight it, to not let Alec know how awful it was to him, but his grip tightened considerably and he twitched once or twice. As strong as David was, he couldn't hold back the breath that he sharply exhaled when Alec let go.

"Just remember that. If you lied to me, I won't come after you. I won't go after your brothers. I'll go after something much more precious, much more vulnerable. Something that will hurt you all but leave you alive and suffering." Alec paused dramatically as his features darkened and an evil smile spread across his face. Despite knowing what was coming, David could not stop the angry growl rumbling through this throat as Alec continued.

"I'll go after the girl."

* * *

**That was a bit mushy.  
I feel like I'm losing touch with the characters. eep!  
I think I need to go watch the movie again.**

**I really don't like this chapter, I wrote it too fast.  
gross.**


End file.
